1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field related to a method of sealing the top track, that is, the ceiling runner channel with respect to a wall prior to or subsequent to the insulation of the wall studs and gypsum board extending thereover. Sealing of this area is normally more difficult after the studs and gypsum board have been placed and the wall construction is fully assembled in place. However, the insulation system of the present invention can be installed before the wall and ceiling constructions of a building are built or can be stall after initial installation thereof as an after-market add-on to the initial construction. Currently, the primary system used for insulating such head-of-wall areas immediately below fluted steel decks is to simply apply a firestopping gasket system on top of the track and securing it to the bottom of the floor thereabove. This construction is an excellent solution for flat concrete slabs, but for ceilings that include a fluted deck which define ceiling runner channels facing downwardly, it is necessary to include an additional firestopping pillow positioned in each of the flute areas above a wall which is packed into the void area therein seal the head-of-wall-area for achieving firestopping between the wall structure and the fluted deck thereabove. Such ceiling runner channels will conventional have a generally trapezoidal cross-sectional shape in the flute recesses thereof. This conventional solution is time consuming, labor intensive and a better firestopping insulation system is currently needed. This need is filled by the system of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been issued for head-of-wall firestopping constructions which are designed to mate with a fluted steel deck thereabove in various manners such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,249 patented Aug. 15, 1978 to Virgil R. Morton and assigned to Verco Manufacturing, Inc. on a “Method and Apparatus For Interlocking and Venting a Structural Diaphragm”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,335 patented Sep. 19, 1978 to Frank E. Carroll and assigned to Carroll Research, Inc. on a “Sheet Metal Structural Shape And Use In Building Structures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,239 patented Jun. 23, 1981 to Frank E. Carroll and assigned to Carroll Research, Inc. on a “Building Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,870 patented Sep. 28, 1982 to Edgar English, Jr. on “Maximized Strength-To-Weight Ratio Panel Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,901 patented Apr. 2, 1985 to Frank E. Carroll on a “Sheet Metal Structural Shape And Use In Building Structures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,471 patented Oct. 28, 1986 to Gerold J. Harbeke on an “Embedded Pipe Coupling Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,883 patented Mar. 26, 1991 to Hugo A. J. Landheer and assigned to Hunter Douglas International N.V. on a “Sandwich Panel For Ceiling Application”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,724 patented Mar. 15, 1994 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Coupling Assembly For Corrugated Decks And Method For Connecting Thereto”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,066 patented May 26, 1998 to Duane William Becker on a “Slip Track Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,788 patented Jun. 22, 1999 to Thomas R. Herren on a “Fire Blocking And Seismic Resistant Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,668 patented May 9, 2000 to Thomas R. Herren on a “Seismic And Fire-Resistant Head-Of-Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,404 patented Apr. 17, 2001 to Timothy Vellrath on a “Slip Joint And Hose Stream Deflector Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,146 patented Mar. 2, 2004 to Michael D. Morgan et al and assigned to W.R. Grace & Co.-Conn on “In Situ Molded Thermal Barriers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,880 patented May 16, 2006 to Michael D. Morgan et al and assigned to W. R. Grace & Co.-Conn on “In Situ Molded Thermal Bathers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,643 patented Nov. 17, 2009 to Don A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall Construction Product”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,006 patented Aug. 17, 2010 to Konstantinos Giannos on a “Fire Stop System For Wallboard And Metal Fluted Deck Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,148 patented Nov. 30, 2010 to Timothy D. Tonyan et al and assigned to United States Gypsum Company on “Non-Combustible Reinforced Cementitious Lightweight Panels And Metal Frame System For Roofing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,648 patented Dec. 14, 2010 to Timothy D. Tonyan et al and assigned to United States Gypsum Company on “Non-Combustible Reinfored Cementitious Lightweight Panels And Metal Frame System For Flooring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,198 patented May 31, 2011 to Don A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall Construction Product”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,737 patented Aug. 23, 2011 to Darrell W. Price and assigned to Mhubbard 09, LLC on “Corrugated Deck Sealing Devices, Apparatus, Systems And Methods Of Installation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,852 patented Nov. 29, 2011 to Timothy D. Tonyan et al and assigned to U.S. Gypsum Company on “Non-Combustible Reinforced Cementitious Lightweight Panels And Metal Frame System For Roofing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,633 patented Dec. 6, 2011 to Timothy D. Tonyan et al and assigned to U.S. Gypsum Company on “Non-Combustible Reinforced Cementitious Lightweight Panels And Metal Frame System For Flooring”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,412 patented Dec. 13, 2011 to Thomas Gogan et al on a “Fire And Sound Resistant Insert For A Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,205 patented Jan. 3, 2012 to Don A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall Construction Product”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,404 patented May 22, 2012 to James Alan Klein on “Head-Of-Wall Fireblocks And Related Wall Assemblies”; and United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0223159 published Sep. 10, 2009 to Mark Colon on a “Firestop Block And Thermal Barrier System For Fluted Metal Decks”; and United States Publication No. 2011/0185656 published Aug. 4, 2011 to James A. Klein on a “Fire Retardant Cover For Fluted Roof Deck; and United States Patent Publication No. 2011/0314757 published Dec. 29, 2011 to Don A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall And Ceiling System”.